


It's Okay, Dominate Me

by NsfwNocturne (NocturnalNighthawk)



Series: Harry in NSFW land [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry (sorta), Dom/sub, Horcrux harry, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Parseltongue Kink, Power Bottom, Slight Bondage, Songfic, Topping from the Bottom, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalNighthawk/pseuds/NsfwNocturne
Summary: Harry wakes up in Lord Voldemort's clutches, but who is the real victim here?





	It's Okay, Dominate Me

Manic, I'm erratic, yes it's true

Panic like an addict for abuse

Panic like an addict, I'm confused

I need to feel you

 

Harry wasn't expecting this when he woke up. He wasn't expecting to be tied down to an unfamiliar bed, he wasn't expecting to be naked, and he certainly wasn't expecting for his mortal enemy to be standing at the food of the bed staring at him with a certain gleam in his eyes.

He pulled at his restraints, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort. Harry watched as that forked tongue licked thin, pale lips and as red eyes stared at him with something resembling lust. Harry also wasn't expecting to be extremely turned on by this unexpected situation.

Voldemort slowly crawled onto the bed until his face was even with Harry's and pressed their lips together.

"My sweet, sweet Horcrux. How I've longed to see you here."

"How did I get here, Tom?" Harry sneered up at him, futilely tugging at his restraints again. "Last I remember, I was on a delightful camping trip."

Voldemort reared back at his birth name and slapped Harry's face. "You said my name in those woods! You said my name and I caught you and your foolish friends."

He grabbed Harry's wand and cast a lubing spell on the seventeen year old. "I'd hate to see your pretty asshole tear, and I absolutely hate blood on the silk sheets." Voldemort uncovered his cock and slowly sheathed it into the tight bud beneath him.

"Are you sure we're the foolish ones, Tommy boy?" Harry taunted his captor as he planted and winced from the stretch. "Are you sure I didn't say your name on purpose?"

"What use would a fool like you have in saying my name?" Voldemort began to pound into the younger man beneath him, closing his eyes and grunting at the pressure on his member.

"This." Harry pulsed the darker portion of his magic, the magic supplied from his horcrux, and canceled the spell holding him hostage. Voldemort's eyes flew open as he felt Harry's hands on his hips holding him still and felt the channel squeezing around him.

"What-"

"You see, Tom" Harry cast a wandless and silent spell that tied Voldemort's hands behind his back with his own magic. "You may have some of my blood and that negates the protection my mother gave me. However, I absorbed the horcrux in the diary in my second year. Right now, I have more of your soul than you do, and that means none of your spells work on me."

Pressure coming, pressure down below

Forever you never let me go

Pressure coming, feel like I could choke

Can't live without you

 

Harry squeezes Voldemort's member tighter again, causing him to gasp. He flipped them over so he was riding the serpentine man and began moving his hips slightly. "What a pitiful man, only a small portion of your soul left, pieces of you scattered everywhere, and all you can think to do is kidnap your prophesied enemy and fuck him like some whore." He bounced a bit faster and harder this time and leaned forward to hiss in Voldemort's ear, _"Who is the foolish whore now, Tom?"_  Harry propped himself up on Voldemort's chest and began bouncing rhythmically.

Voldemort gasped again and his eyes glazed over as he was used like a toy by the man he was supposed to fuck, the man he was supposed to break. So how did this happen?

 

Break me I need to feel ya

Take me I need to feel ya

Save me I need to feel ya

I need to feel you

 

 _"Can you feel me now, Tom?"_ Harry continued hissing _"Do you want to come? Or do you want me to edge you all night?"_  Voldemort whimpered at the image. "I can edge you and then tie you up like a pretty little present and leave you on this bed to be used again. And again. And again. And every time I feel like it." He lifted up all the way off of the cock below him and slammed down, just missing his prostate with every "again".

Voldemort couldn't talk, he could only gasp and whimper as the velvety hole around him forcibly took pleasure from him, this wasn't what he had planned at all. He didn't plan on being the one who was broken, who was taken. He moaned to the sound of parseltongue, he's never used it in this kind of situation and it was so sensual like this.

Harry slowed down and ignored the pitiful whine coming from the body below him. He shifted his position, squeezed Voldemort's dick with his ass again for good measure and settled back on the man's thighs. "Beg, Tom. Beg to come. _Beg for me to use you until you fill me with your seed._ "

 

This is how you dominate every part of me

Yeah it's okay, dominate me

Teach me not to misbehave

I can be your slave

Yeah, it's okay, Dominate me

 

Voldemort weakly shook his head, eyes still glazed and his cock hard as a rock. He wasn't going to beg for anything, he was Lord Voldemort and he doesn't beg.

As if he heard Voldemort's thoughts, Harry shook his head and adjusted so the penis would brush his prostate. Then he began to really move. He found a hard rhythm and stuck to it. He ignored the gasping and writhing body below him and summoned his wand to him. Harry conjured a ring around the cock in him and continued the punishing tempo.

Voldemort screamed out as an orgasm took him over but nothing happened. His body shook and shuddered and tears leaked from his eyes because of the pure pain of the sperm trying to force its way out.

"I told you, you can't come until you beg for it." Harry panted out and pushed a sweaty black lock of hair behind his ear. "Will you be a good boy now and beg for release?" He watched as Tom slowly shook his head again. Eyes closed in pain, tears leaking down his cheeks, mouth opened as choked sobs rose into the air. "You're beautiful like this, my Tom. Looking so submissive with your cock in my ass, looking so owned. Looking _broken_." Harry grinned at the cry that received and began torturing Voldemort by taking up a slower pace. Voldemort shuddered as another fruitless orgasm shook his body.

"My beautiful boy. Will you beg like a good boy? I can feel your penis twitch inside me, I'm sure it's swollen and painful." Harry pulled off completely and looked at the member that was just inside him. "Poor thing, look at this. It looks like it hurts. Let me kiss it better." Harry cast a cleaning spell over it just to make magic wash over the swollen member. He bent down and kissed the very tip and licked at the bead of precome. Harry grinned at the cry this action beckoned.

> Voldemort began crying in earnest as a third orgasm ripped through him and his penis became more painful. Drool dripped down his chin and his eyes closed in agony. Before he realized it, he began hissing a litany of pleads. "Please, Harry. Please make me come. Please use me until I fill you, please let me release. ___Please let me come, please, please, please, please..."_  the begging devolved into sobbed out hissing.

Harry grinned at Voldemort and put the cock in his mouth, pressing down till his nose touched the man's pelvis and the blunt cock brushed the back of his throat. He hummed around the member and hollowed his cheeks in reward for the choked moan that came from the gaping mouth above him. He hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head, watching as the man above him lost himself a little more and the cock in his mouth began twitching a little more. Right before he thought Voldemort was about to orgasm, he banished the ring and swallowed around the dick.

Voldemort screamed as he came, his body kept twitching as his balls emptied into Harry's throat and he whimpered when he finished and felt Harry swallowing the last bit. Harry released the member with a lewd pop and crawled up the spent body to kiss the man's chin, cheeks, forehead, and finally mouth. He felt more than heard Voldemort moan as he tasted his own release and pulled back with another kiss to the man's brow.

"How was that, love? Everything you dreamed of and more?"

"Sleep, you infernal brat." Voldemort let out a jaw cracking yawn as a cleaning spell washed over them both and his wrists came untied. Harry massaged the blood back into his hands and Voldemort leaned up to press a light kiss to his lover's lips. He concentrated his magic and released the glamor he placed on himself. He slowly took on an appearance more like he had in the diary that Harry's soul took in. "I am so glad you gave back the rest of my horcruxes. You still have a little more of my soul than I do, but at least I'm almost halfway back together."

Harry laughed and pulled the covers over them both. "I am too. Not that I don't love you no matter the appearance, because I do, but you're definitely more attractive like this, my Tom."

Voldemort sleepily glared at Harry for that and rolled them over to cuddle him. "Sleep, Harry."

"We still have that death eater meeting tomorrow

"Yes, we should have the castle by tomorrow and the ministry by the end of the week."

"That's good." Harry turned over in Voldemort's arms and gazed into the face he loves so much. "I love you, Tom."

"I love you too, infernal brat."

 

It’s okay, dominate me

It's okay, dominate me

Yeah it's okay, dominate

Go!

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to the song "Dominate Me" by Fight the Fury.


End file.
